Walking in Anothers Shoes
by dragonprotector
Summary: Naru and Mai are in another heated argument and Lin has had enough. So what does our quiet assistant do...make Naru and Mai swap lives in order to understand each other.
1. Lin's Idea

**Dragonprotector: Another Ghost Hunt fan fic for you all; Lin, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Lin: If I must...Dragonprotector does not own ghost hunt or its characters...only the plot for the story.**

**Dragonprotector: Thank you Lin **

Another day had started at SPR, everything was as it should; Naru was in his office drinking tea, Lin was typing in his office and Mai was falling asleep at her desk. Lin was typing up the notes and findings from their previous case they had just got back from. He paused mid sentenced and stretched slightly hearing several bones crack. He sighed before proceeding to type on the laptop.

Suddenly he heard a loud shout coming from the main office; he cautiously opened his office door and peered out to see Mai and Naru in another heated argument.

"I don't pay you to fall asleep Mai!" Naru scowled.

"It's not my fault Naru, I havn't been sleeping well and I'm in the middle of exam week!" Mai shouted.

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid you wouldn't have to worry about the exams!"

"Well unlike you I have to go to school as well as take care of myself and I'm not stupid!"

"I don't go school because I'm too intelligent for things like that" Naru said smugly.

Mai growled "Your are the most stuck up narcissist I've ever met!"

"And you're the clumsiest girl I've ever met"

"If I remember correctly Naru it was you who asked me if I wanted to work here not the other way around!"

"But it was you who took the job or can your brain not remember that. And if you don't like this job then look elsewhere!"

Mai stood silently clenching her fists. Lin watched as Mai took a deep breath before shouting "I hate you Naru your a terrible person!" With that being said Mai ran out the office slamming the door on the way out. Naru stared at the door for a bit before going back to his office and shutting the door behind him.

Once the two of them had left the main room Lin walked out of the office and glanced at Naru's door and then to the main door. He sighed before knocking on Naru's office door. He waiting for the young boss to give him permission.

"Enter" Naru said not looking up from his black book.

Lin opened the door and walked up to Naru's desk. "Naru"

"What is it?"

"Do you wish me to go after Mai and bring her back?"

"You heard that?"

"It was hard not to"

Naru sighed and closed his book "She'll be back..."

"You sure about that?" Lin questioned frowning slightly.

Naru looked up at the tall man before looking down at his book again. "Just go make sure she hasn't done anything stupid" Naru said.

Lin nodded and quietly shut the door before heading out into the streets to try and find Mai. He had made sure to leave two of his Shiki with Naru so they could protect him.

Lin walked around the town for a while until he saw a park nearby. He thought for a moment before entering the area. As he walked around in search of Mai he was deep in thought. _How could I get those two to make up...maybe if they sat down and talked...no scratch that they will most likely end up arguing again...get them to apologise...no Naru has too much pride...hmm..._ Thoughts were racing through his mind when a idea came into his head. He smiled slightly at the idea knowing it would be a good tester for both of the teenagers. Putting his mind back onto finding Mai he eventually found her sitting on her own on a swing. The park wasn't packed due to the storm clouds forming ahead. Sighing Lin walked up to Mai and sat on the swing next to her.

"Mai..." He said getting her attention.

Mai sniffed slightly before turning her head towards him. She tried to fight down the urge to laugh at the sight of Lin sitting on a swing.

"What happened back there?" Lin questioned.

"I...I hate him..." Mai said quietly. Lin looked at her.

"I hate that he always calls me stupid...and he never thanks me for anything that I do for him..." She said dropping her head down low. Lin sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come back to the office there is something I need to talk to you and Naru about" Lin said standing up and offering her his hand. Mai wiped some tears from her eyes and grabbed Lin's hand. The two of them began to head back to the office; Mai froze as they reached the door.

"Is something wrong?" Lin asked turning around.

"What if he hates me now...what if..." Mai began only to be cut off by Lin.

"Naru doesn't hate you...anyway this shouldn't take too long" He said opening the door allowing her in.

Mai sat down on the sofa while Lin went to get Naru. Not long after Naru emerged from his lair with Lin. The Chinese man sat on the armchair where Naru normally sat while the dark haired teen sat opposite Mai.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to us about Lin?" Naru frowned.

"It has come to my attention that you two have been fighting more than usual...and it's getting worse" Lin frowned. "So I have decided that you each need to walk a mile in each others shoes or in this case each others houses"

The teenagers looked at each other and then to Lin. "You can't be serious" Naru scowled.

"I am serious...you two are going to swap lives for a few days...that way you will be able to understand each other more and as a result respect one another" Lin said looking between the two teenagers who stared at him in shock.

**A/N- That's it for this chapter please R&R and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and suggest what you would like to see Mai and Naru do once they have swapped lives.**


	2. Swapping Houses

Lin couldn't help but give a small smirk at the look on their faces.

"Well" Lin said standing up "I better get you two home so you can pack"

Mai stood up followed by Naru who glared at Lin. Lin shrugged the glare off and headed to the door, slowly followed by the two teenagers. Lin locked the door to SPR and got into the van. The ride to the houses was quiet although Lin could sense the glares Naru was sending him. Once Naru and Lin got to their house Naru turned to Lin. "Why did you think this was a good idea?" Naru asked frowning and crossing his arms.

Lin walked up to the dark haired teen and towered over him. "Because you both need this...I understand that the team has been stressed lately but there is no need to take it out on each other" Lin replied glaring at the smaller male.

Naru rolled his eyes and went to his room to pack. "So...what will I have to do?" Naru asked.

"Everything that Mai has to do and vice versa" Lin said leaning against the doorframe to Naru's room.

"So she will have to run SPR as well as write out all the files...this I've got to see" Naru smirked.

"That also means she has the right to boss you around" Lin said with his own smirk.

Frowning at the comment Naru continued to pack his suitcase. Lin went to the phone and dialled a number. Naru couldn't hear what he was saying. He waited until the conversation was over before speaking to his guardian who appeared back in the doorway.

"What are you going to do Lin...about my protection?" Naru questioned.

"I'll have my Shiki to guard you" Lin said plainly.

Naru packed the rest of his things and stood up before turning to Lin. "Let's just get this over with" Naru said walking past Lin.

"Oh and one other thing Naru..." Lin said.

Naru turned to the older man "What?"

"You will have to attend school for a few days as well as take some exams"

"But they are in the middle of exams"

"I have arranged a couple of special days for you"

"Surely they didn't agree"

"I told them that you had a solitary behaviour problem and that this was a test to see if you can get use to people again"

Naru scowled at Lin who shrugged. "It's not completely wrong" Lin muttered to himself.

The pair got into the van and drove down to Mai's house who was waiting for them in her living room. Upon hearing the door she stood up and let the two men in.

"Are you ready to go Mai?" Lin said ignoring the look from Naru.

Mai nodded nervously "Yeah...oh and Naru" She said.

Naru turned to her "What is it?"

"I've left some notes in a journal to tell you how things work in the house" She said quietly.

Naru went to say a sarcastic comment but was stopped by Lin giving him a icy glare.

Naru sighed and nodded his thanks before sitting down on the sofa and watched as Lin and Mai made their way to the van.

The journey to thdeir destination was quiet, Mai then realised she didn't know where Naru actual lived. She turned to Lin.

"So where does Naru live...I mean does he live near you?" She questioned.

"He lives with me" Lin replied pulling into a parking space outside a house.

He led Mai to the house and opened the door. He stood aside to allow her to go in first. She looked around the house and noticed that it was very neat and professional looking. Lin opened a door to the left of the living room.

"This one is Naru's room, you'll be sleeping here" Lin said.

Mai cautiously walked into the room and noticed that there were several bookshelves completely full of books on paranormal and psychic research. Her attention was then turned to the window which had the curtains drawn shut. She frowned and opened up the curtains to let some light in. It was then she noticed the colour of the walls; they were a dark blue colour with a wooden floor. The furniture was all dark wood making the room seem smaller than it was.

_Yep this is defiantly Naru's room...but something about it feels lonely. _She thought as she took in all of the room.

Naru had walked up to Mai's room and opened the door, he saw that the room was surprisingly organised. Three of the walls were a cream colour while one wall was a light purple colour. The floor was a darker cream colour and the furniture was all light wood. As he looked around he saw a bookshelf and next to it was a small cupboard. He tilted his head slightly. _Is this a Butsudan? _Naru questioned as he cautiously opened it. His eyes widens slightly as he saw a picture of who guessed to be Mai's parents. He knelt in front of it and bowed his head; paying his respects. After he stood up and noticed some purple flowers above the shrine. He felt something in his chest tighten as he closed the doors to the shrine. He sat down on the bed and looked around the room. He saw that on her desk were some pictures; he stood up once more and walked over to the desk. He noticed that the pictures were of SPR. There were several two of which were a group photo. He could help but smile as he looked at the photos. _We really are important to her..._ He thought.

Mai was looking at the books on Naru's shelves when there was a knock on the door. She turned around and opened the door to reveal Lin. "Are you hungry yet?" He asked. Mai's stomached growled causing her to scratch her head nervously.

"I'll take that as a yes" Lin said smiling slightly as he turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Do you want any help?" Mai asked.

"It's okay Mai I usually cook for Naru anyway"

"But it wouldn't feel right if I didn't help you cook the dinner"

Lin turned to her "Alright you can help...is there anything in particular you want to eat?" He asked.

Mai followed him to the kitchen. "I'm not sure"

"Well we will see what we have in and decide from there"

Mai nodded and smiled _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all..._ She thought.

**A/N - I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **

**Naru: This was a stupid idea.**

**Dragonprotector: Hey! Don't complain!**

**Lin: She's right Naru don't complain you'll regret it**

**Naru: How so?**

**Mai: She's in charge of the story and your fate in it**

**Naru: Oh...**


	3. The First Day

Mai woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. She waved the persons hand off her shoulder and tried to fall asleep again. The hand came again this time shaking her more frequently. She cracked her eyes open to see Lin already dressed in his usual outfit. "Time to get up" Lin said plainly. Mai groaned and sat up looking at the clock beside her.

"But Lin it's 5:30am" She said lying back down.

"Yes it is and its the time me and Naru get up and so do you" Lin said sitting the small girl up again.

"Okay you win" She said getting up out of the bed. She got her clothes and went to the bathroom o get changed while Lin cooked breakfast.

_Naru still has one hour and a half of sleep left...lucky..._She thought.

After eating breakfast Mai and Lin headed down to the office; with Mai falling asleep in the passenger seat. Lin couldn't help but smirk at the sight, he pulled into a parking space outside SPR and shook the teenager awake. She opened her eyes and sighed before getting out of the van. _Now I know why Naru is so grumpy if he wakes up at 5:30am every day_ She thought as she half dragged herself up the stairs. Lin guided her to Naru's office where she sat down heavily into the office chair. Lin opened the blinds before turning to Mai.

"I'll be back in a minute; I'm going to get the files which need writing up for consideration." Lin said before walking out.

Mai sighed again resting her head on the dark wood desk. The sound of the door opening caused Mai to lift her head. She saw Lin enter with his arms full of files.

_Are you kidding me? _She thought _And this early in the morning. _

"These are potential cases that need sorting; you will have to use these forms to write in the appropriate details of each case file." Lin said placing down two large piles. "If you need anything just ask" Lin said standing up straight.

"Actually Lin..." Mai said.

Lin looked at her "What is it?"

"Can I have some tea please?"

Lin smiled "Of course" He said walking out of Naru's office before chuckling slightly. _She is more like Naru than she thinks..._ Lin thought before heading to the kitchen.

Naru grumbled as he heard his alarm go off at 7:00am. He grudgingly removed the duvets from on top of him. He collected his clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready. Once he was changed he headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. Upon searching the cupboards he noticed there wasn't a lot in. _Guess I'll just have toast and tea _Naru thought. After a few minutes Naru finished his breakfast and collected his black bag which held his note book and pens. He shut and locked the door before walking down the street to the school Mai attended.

He ignored all the stares and giggling of the high school girls as he headed to the main office. The receptionist looked up at him. "My name is Kazuya Shibuya and I am here on a temporary attendance; I believe that this is where I can get my schedule from" He said. The receptionist nodded and looked through the files before handing him a sheet of paper with his classes on. Naru nodded his thanks and headed up to the principal's office for a tour of the school.

After speaking to the principal Naru got a tour of the school whilst the principal thanked him for the case they solved for him a while back.

"Okay here is your class have a good day Shibuya" The principle said.

Naru nodded and entered the room; there wasn't many people in at the moment.

A couple of more minutes past before the room began to be full of students. Alot of the girls were looking at him curiously wondering who the new student was. Once the teacher came everyone went quiet.

"Hello everyone we have a new student today; would you please introduce yourself" She said smiling.

Naru stood up and put on a fake smile and began to introduce himself. After the introduction was done he sat down feeling relieved it was over. As his first class started he noticed that it was English; he smirked. _This will be easy_ he thought.

The first class had ended and Naru noticed that there were a few guys who were glaring at him throughout class. _I wonder what was wrong with those idiots_ He thought as he walked to his next class which was Physical Education. As he was getting changed into his PE uniform he noticed the same group of guys talking to each other and looking towards Naru. He shrugged off a passing thought and headed to the PE hall. The boys ended up having to do field training which included track running whilst the girls stayed inside to play netball. As he ran around the fields track he couldn't help but smirk slightly. _I may have complained at the time but...I thank Lin for training me when I was younger..._ He thought noticing how most of the boys were already tired from completing a few laps.

The class was over after one and a half hours; Naru headed out to the school yard for break when he was pinned up against the wall by his throat. The shock of being grabbed and the impact his back made with the brick wall stunned his body for a bit. He looked up and saw the group of boys who were glaring at him all day. Naru began seeing black in the corners of his vision. The two Shiki which were watching over him told Lin that Naru was in trouble. Suddenly without Naru realising it a bin that was nearby began to tremble as his PK began to kick in.

**A/N - Here is chapter three I hope you enjoyed it please tell me what you thought of it. Looks like Naru is in for some trouble.**


	4. Lin to the Rescue

Lin was helping Mai understand the forms that she had to fill in when his Shiki informed him about Naur. He stood up quickly startling Mai.

"What is it Lin?" She asked.

"Naru..." Lin said trailing off. Quickly he dashed through the door "I'll be right back you can call the others in the meantime if you want." He shouted over his shoulder as he went out of SPR's office. Mai sat there blinking in confusion.

Naru tried to pry the boys hands off his throat but it was no use. He tried to kick the boy in front of him only to be punched in the stomach.

"Don't you even think about trying that again" One of the boys shouted.

The bin that was trembling began to float with several others nearby. With his vision nearly turning completely black the bins collided with the group of boys.

"What...what the" Said the boy who was holding onto Naru's throat. Naru took this time to ram into the boy making him let go of Naru's throat.

The black haired teenager fell to his knees and began coughing violently.

The boys who were hit by the bins stood up and glared at Naru who was on the floor.

"He's a monster..." One of them spat.

"Yeah a freak" Another said.

It was then the group of boys saw a tall figure standing not far from them. The group of boys turned white as they saw a 6'4ft Lin walking towards them.

"Let's...let's get out of here" The leader shouted running away.

Lin watched as the group fled in terror before turning his attention to the half conscious teenager.

"Naru...Naru can you hear me?" He asked shaking the boy slightly.

A teacher ran around the corner panting slightly; she turned to Lin. "Sir...you...shouldn't have...ran...off...you..." The teacher stopped talking as she saw Lin crouching beside Naru. Slowly the female teacher walked over to them; she could see the anger that was dwelling in the older mans eyes.

Lin picked up Naru and began to walk back to the main office followed by the teacher. Upon approaching the office Lin saw the group of boys from earlier. "They are the ones who did this to my son" Lin said. The teacher looked as well and nodded.

"I assure you they will be punished..." The teacher quivered.

Lin nodded and walked out of the main entrance to the van. _Why did I just call Naru my son? _He thought. Shaking off the thought Lin put Naru in the passenger seat before driving to the hospital.

Mai had rang the others who were now sitting in the main part of the office. She was filling out the forms when her phone rang. She jumped at the noise and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"It's Lin" Lin said on the other side of the phone.

"Oh hi Lin, is Naru okay?" She heard a sigh.

"He's in the hospital"

"What!?"

"He had a run in with some boys at school and he used his PK"

"But...but Naru doesn't get provoked easily."

"If anything I think he did it without realising."

"Can...can I come see him?"

"Yes you can, he's in room 208"

"Okay, bye"

Mai put the phone down and looked at the group who were staring at her.

"Naru's in the hospital" She said.

"Let's go then" Monk said standing up and grabbing his keys.

"Hey what about the rest of us!" Ayako shouted.

"The rest of you watch the office while were gone" Monk said walking out with Mai.

Ayako was about to say something when a client walked in; she sighed and began to interview the client.

Once Mai and Monk arrived at the hospital they went to the room Lin had given to them. They knocked on the door before hearing Lin.

"Come in" He said.

They opened the door to see Lin sitting on a chair beside Naru's hospital bed.

"Hey Lin how's he doing?" Monk asked.

Mai quickly ran beside Lin and sat on the chair next to him. "Is he going to be okay?" Mai asked.

Lin nodded "He's stable and the doctors said that he should be fine with some rest."

"So he used his PK?" Monk said.

"Unintentionally ...yes..." Lin replied.

"But you trained him how to control it though..." Mai said.

"It's more than likely he lost control of his emotions during that situation and couldn't control his PK" Lin said looking at the pale teenager sleeping.

Mai and Monk noticed some marks around Naru's neck which had began to bruise.

"Is that what them punks did?" Monk said with anger beginning to leak into his voice.

Lin nodded "He has bruises on his back and one on his stomach as well..."

"What kind of school do you go to Mai?" Monk asked turning to the small female.

"Just a normal one...it's not unusual for bullying to happen...but...I can't believe they would target Naru" She said sadly.

"I've already informed one of the teachers who was responsible...the boys are going to be punished for it" Lin said.

"But still..." Mai said only to stop short as she saw Naru beginning to stir.

"Naru?" She said watching the dark haired teen.

Naru opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He could see three blurred figures in front of him and instinctively flinched and tried to move away.

He could see two of the figures turn to the largest one before looking back at him. He watched as the tallest figure gently grab his hand. After a few minutes Naru's vision began to clear to see Mai, Lin and Monk looking at him worried. Naru looked down to see Lin's hand over his. His blue gaze went back to the faces of the trio in the room. Lin slowly let go of Naru's hand and sat back in his chair.

"How did I get here?" Naru asked.

"I brought you here after finding you nearly unconscious at school" Lin replied.

"Naru...what happened?" Mai asked.

**A/N - Yey good old Lin to the rescue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Scars Within

After explaining everything Naru looked up at those in the room. A awkward silence overwhelmed the room for a few minutes before Lin cleared his throat.

"Could you gives us a minute alone?" Lin said looking at Monk and Mai. They looked at each other before nodding and exited the room.

"Naru" Lin said sitting on the bed.

Naru kept his gaze on the blanket on the bed.

"Naru" Lin said placing a hand on the younger males shoulder.

The teenager looked up at Lin with a questioning expression. "What is it?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" Lin said.

"I'm alive...so yes" Naru replied.

"That's not what I meant...are you okay after what happened to you at school"

"It was nothing"

"Naru...you were strangled"

Naru shrugged in response. "Was it suppose to have affected me in some way?" Naru said glaring at Lin.

"Let's find out" Lin said placing his hands on Naru's shoulders near the younger males neck. Naru flinched and shifted quickly out of reach. Lin removed his hands from Naru's shoulders. "Just as I thought" Lin said.

Naru glared at the older male "You know I don't like being touched."

"Which is why this has affected you so much"

"What are you getting at Lin?"

"You were homeschooled Naru...you have never experienced being bullied before...let alone actually been physically bullied by someone"

Naru looked up at Lin before turning to the face the window. Lin sighed. _What would a parent do..._He thought. He thought for a moment before looking back up at Naru who was still looking out the window. Lin placed an arm around Naru's shoulders and gently pulled him into a hug. Naru struggled and tried to push the older man away but with no success. Eventually Naru gave in and hugged his guardian back.

It was then when Lin realised that Naru's skin was extremely cold As Lin looked at Naru's face he could see that his eyes were beginning to close. He gently let go of Naru before taking his jacket off and placing it over him and lying him down. Lin watched for a few minutes as Naru huddled closer to the warm jacket. Lin smiled slightly as he opened the door to look for a doctor.

Mai and Monk watched as Lin opened the door and looked down the hallway. Upon seeing a doctor Lin called them over while Mai and Monk went into the room. They looked at eachother shocked to see Naru with his head nestled into Lin's jacket.

"It's so un-Naru like" Mai said in shock.

Monk nodded "I know...it's kind of freaking me out a bit"

After talking to the doctor Lin walked back into the room with a thick blanket in his arms. The doctor followed to the tall man to Naru's bedside; the black haired teenager didn't seem to notice the people in the room. Lin waited as the doctor checked Naru over; he sighed in relief after the doctor informed him that Naru was stable. Lin nodded and walked over to Naru and gently placed the duvet over him hoping that it would keep him warm. The doctor put another bag of fluids on the IV that was attached to Naru's arm. After making sure everything was okay the doctor exited the room. Lin looked at his watch and saw that they had been at the hospital for most of the day. Sighing Lin went to collect his jacket only to find that Naru had a tight grip on it. He smiled slightly before turning to Mai and Monk.

Lin heard his phone buzz as he received a message. He looked at the phone to see that Madaka; she was asking where he was. Quickly he text her a reply before pocketing the phone.

After a few minutes Madoka walked into the room and looked at her student who was sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help smiling at the sight of Naru snuggled up to Lin's jacket.

"Don't you need that?" She chuckled.

"He can keep it" Lin sighed.

Madoka sat the chair nearest to Naru and brushed some of the hair out of his face.

"He may act like a adult but he is more like a kid then he realizes" She smiled looking at young male. Naru shifted slightly in his sleep before settling down again.

Monk turned to Mai. "Do you want me to give you a lift back to the office?" He asked.

Mai shook her head. "No I want to stay here for a bit longer"

Monk nodded in understanding "Alright...see you later Mai...keep me up to date about him" He said waving at her and the others.

After Monk had left Mai inched closer to Naru's bedside; she noticed how peaceful he looked whilst he was asleep.

"He's always been the baby of the family" Madoka said turning to Mai.

Mai smiled before looking at Naru "I can believe that" She said smiling.

Lin smirked slightly at the comment. He sighed and looked out the window.

_Yes...Naru certainly is the baby of the family... _Lin thought_._ _He may pretend to be strong but past the wall of ice is a fragile boy who needs supporting...whether he accepts it or not. _

**A/N - Another chapter done yey!**

**Naru: *frowns* I'm not the baby of the family.**

**Dragonprotector: Yeah you are**

**Naru: Am not**

**Dragonprotector: Are to**

**Naru: *scoffs and turns away***

**Lin: *sighs* Thanks for reading please review**


	6. The Reason

A couple of days had passed and Naru was allowed to go home. Lin was talking to Madoka about the idea that he had about the two teenagers swapping lives. She laughed which caused Lin to smile.

"Don't worry Lin if you are taking care of Mia then I don't mind looking after Naru here" She said smiling.

Lin nodded "Thank you" He said giving her a hug. After the two of them walked back into Naru's room where he was sulking in a wheelchair. Lin grabbed the handles on the wheelchair and lead Naru to Madokas car. Naru blinked in confusion as Lin carefully placed him in the passenger seat.

"Lin...what is the meaning of this?" Naru questioned.

"Madoka is going to watch you while you stay at Mai's house" Lin replied.

Naru went to say something when Lin shut the door on him and took the wheelchair back to the hospital reception. After Lin unlocked the van and got in the vehicle along with Mai.

"He's not going to be happy with you" Mai laughed.

Lin shrugged in response. "Nothing new there" He said starting the engine and headed over to the office.

As Madoka drove down the road to Mai's house; Naru was looking out of the window sulking in silence.

"Dont look so down Noll...Lin is only doing this for your own good" Madoka said.

Naru scoffed. "Could have fooled me"

"Apparently you and Mai have been fighting more than usual...you want to talk about it"

"No...there is nothing to talk about"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Madoka sighed as she pulled up outside Mai's house and got out the car followed by Naru. Naru opened the door and headed inside; once in he sat on the sofa sighing. Madoka sat next to him and turned her head towards him.

"What?" Naru said.

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked.

"Nothing"

"Noll..."

"It's nothing..."

"Oliver!"

Naru flinched slightly at his real name being used. He sighed and looked at the woman sitting next to him.

He sighed in frustration "Fine...you win..."

Meanwhile Mai was working on the files in Naru's office. She groaned as she rubbed her forehead trying to relieve the tension. She heard the door open to reveal Lin holding a cup of tea in his hand. He quietly placed it in front of Mai.

"Thank you Lin" She said; Lin nodded in response.

"How are you doing with the files?" He asked looking at the numerous stacks.

"Okay...I only have one pile left" She said gesturing to the said pile.

Lin raised an eyebrow "You did all of the others that quick" He said.

"Yep...and I'm paying for it with this headache" She groaned placing her head on the desk.

Lin chuckled slightly. "I had a feeling you were going to get a headache sooner or later...I've made sure to give you green tea it will help"

"Thanks again Lin" She said lifting her head up and bringing the cup to her mouth.

After drinking some of the tea she looked back up at the tall man.

"Hey Lin" She said.

"Yes?" Lin replied.

"I'm sorry for causing this..."

"Causing what?"

"The house swap between me and Naru...I mean...I know we have been arguing more than usual...but I don't know why...it's since we came off the last case...Naru has been more colder than usual...and...I don't understand why" She said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Lin placed a hand on her shoulder and handed her a tissue. "It's okay...I'm sure you two will resolve this matter" He said kneeling beside the chair she was sitting on.

"You...you really think so?"

Lin nodded "Yes...when it comes to Naru he doesn't know how to express what he is truly feeling, and sometimes he doesn't know what he is feeling so he puts a wall of ice up"

"How did you do it Lin?"

"Do what?"

"Naru seems really close you...how did you get past that ice wall he puts up?"

"Once he knows someone for a long time he begins to let them in...your closer to Naru then you think...just give him time to sort out what he's feeling...you two can make it through this...I promise..."

"So you were worried about her because she was nearly killed on the last case" Madoka said looking at the dark haired teenager next to her.

"Yes..." he replied.

"So why do you argue a lot now...?"

"I...I don't know"

"You must have some idea...arguments don't start from nothing."

Naru stayed quiet for a few minutes before looking at Madoka. "It's when I see the scar on her arm from the last case...I just feel...angry...and I don't know why!" He said frustrated.

"Most likely because its a reminder of the case"

"That idiot nearly got killed...and there was nothing I could have done..." Naru said gripping his head in his hands "But why do I feel so angry...!"

"What are you angry at?"

"I don't know...I just...feel angry..."

"Come on Noll I know you better than that" Madoka said placing a hand on Naru shoulder.

His breath hitched slightly. "I'm angry at myself!" Naru shouted as his PK began to kick in. Madoka quickly pulled him into a hug to calm him down.

"Why?" She asked quietly stroking his hair.

"Because...I couldn't protect her...just...like I couldn't protect...Gene..." He said resting his forehead on her shoulder as he held back the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Aww Naru is just a big softy.**

**Naru: *frowns* **

**Dragonprotector: What?**

**Naru: Nothing...**

**Lin *sighs***

**Naru: What about Lin? He was being nice in this chapter as well.**

**Dragonprotector: But Lin is a nice guy anyway, that's why I like him *hugs Lin* And he's cool and has awesome hair.**

**Lin: *sighs again* Thanks for reading this chapter please review.**


	7. Parental Training

Night approached as Lin and Mai began to close up the office and head home. Once they arrived at their destination Lin began preparing a meal before they headed to bed. During the meal Lin looked up at Mai.

"You did a good job in the office today Mai" He said returning to his meal.

"You really think so...my head still hurts..." Mai replied.

Lin chuckled. "Yeah...that tends to happen when working on that many files...I should know..."

After they were done eating and the dishes were cleaned the pair headed to their rooms. Mai turned to Lin before entering her room.

"Good night Lin" She said.

Lin nodded to her "Good night Mai" He replied.

The two of them entered their own rooms and went to sleep.

Madoka went into the room where Naru was; she found him sitting on a chair reading one of the books. Madoka noticed that it was a book on ghosts and psychic powers.

"Guess Mai does her research after all" Naru said closing the book and putting it away. He then turned to Madoka.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted something eat" Madoka said.

Naru shook his head "No I'm not that..." He began before Madoka cut him off.

"Noll!" She said sternly.

"You asked"

"Do I need to ring Lin?"

"No"

"Then come on...let's get some food in you" Madoka said smiling slightly placing a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and looked at the floor before following her to the kitchen. He sat down heavily as Madoka prepared a meal for the two of them.

Madoka noticed that Naru was constantly staring down at the table as she cooked.

_This is defiantly not like him...most likely because of Gene...and his worry for Mai..._Madoka thought setting down a tray of Onigiri (rice balls) in front of Naru; after she placed down two small plates. She slowly sat down next to him and put a Onigiri on each plate.

"Come on Oliver...you need to eat something" Madoka said.

Naru sighed and began to eat; Madoka watched him in the corner of her eye as she ate as well.

After they had finished eating Madoka cleaned the dishes before heading to the room where Naru was staying. She saw him sitting on the bed in his night clothes.

"You should get some rest..." Madoka said carrying her bag with her clothes in.

Naru only nodded and got into the bed. Madoka went to get changed in the bathroom; after exiting the bathroom she saw that Naru lying on his back.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Naru asked looking at the ceiling.

"I'm staying here with you...Lin told me to keep an eye on you" Madoka said lying next to Naru on the small double bed.

Naru sighed and began to go back to his thoughts. "Naru..." Madoka said putting a hand on his shoulder. Naru turned on his side and looked at her. "It's okay to cry you know" She said.

Naru looked at her confused. "How...did you?" He asked confused.

"Your eyes give your emotions away" She said pulling him to a hug. Naru put his head on her shoulder as a few teas escaped his eyes as he fell asleep.

_You and Mai are more alike than you think. _Madoka thought looking down at the sleeping teenager. She shifted slightly before falling asleep.

Lin was sleeping peacefully when he heard a loud scream break through the silence. He quickly shot out of his bed and commanded his Shiki to go ahead of him into the room the noise was coming from. He opened the door to see Mai sitting up in bed breathing heavily.

"Mai..." Lin said slowly walking up to her.

She didn't answer him.

"Mai..." He said sitting down on the bed; immediately Mai hugged him. He froze for a few seconds feeling slightly uncomfortable at the sudden contact. He snapped out of his frozen state and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shirt for a few minutes as Lin tried to calm her down.

After Mai stopped crying she looked up at Lin who was patiently waiting for her to inform him on what was going on.

"I...I had a vision..." She said shaking.

"What about?" Lin questioned.

"There...there was a woman...and she was arguing with a man...he...got angry...and...he...he...killed her..." She said bowing her head. Lin wasn't certain on what to do in this situation. He put a hand on her shoulder as he stood up. He was about to walk back to his room when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Mai looking at him.

"Can...can you stay with me...?" She said.

Lin thought for a moment before sighing slightly. "Alright" He said lying on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you Lin" Mai said.

"It's okay...good night Mai" He said.

"Good night Lin"

Lin waited for a few moments before turning on his other side to see that Mai was asleep. He held one of her hands and smiled as she relaxed slightly.

_Looking after Mai and Naru is like parental training for me and Madoka...I'll talk to her tomorrow to see how Naru was tonight...at least he'll be in the office tomorrow..._ Lin thought before falling asleep himself.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Naru: *sulks***

**Dragonprotector: Don't you start**

**Naru: *reads book***

**Dragonprotector: Good...**

**Lin: ... Please review and we will see you for the next chapter.**


	8. New Boss

The sun rose into the sky causing a stream of sunlight to pierce through the curtains. Madoka opened her eyes before turning her head to the left. She could see the black hair of the teenage boy next to her. She smiled at the sight of him sleeping peacefully; his head resting in the crook of her neck. Sighing she knew that she had to wake him up so they could get to the office to meet up with Mai and Lin. Gently she shook Naru's shoulder only for him to shift slightly before falling back asleep. She tried again to wake the sleeping teenager up only to fail once again. _And he complains about Mai being difficult to wake up...how does Lin normally wake him up _she thought. She carefully detangled herself from Naru before walking to the bathroom. She wet her hand with water and came back to where Naru was sleeping. She flicked her hand causing the water to splash onto the sleeping teenagers face. He twitched and shifted trying to get away from the water.

"Oliver wake up" Madoka said flicking the water at him again. Naru slowly opened his eyes and frowned at Madoka.

"Why did Lin have to tell you about that?" Naru said sitting up and wiping the water off his face.

Madoka smiled at him "Because you can be a heavy sleeper at times"

Naru stood from the bed and went to get changed. After he headed to the kitchen to cook some breakfast while Madoka got changed. Upon entering the kitchen Madoka looked at Naru with interest as he was making breakfast for the two of them.

"I didn't know you could cook" She said smiling.

"Lin thought he shoulder teach more some things...I can only cook basic meals" He said

"He's been a good influence on you"

"You would say that" Naru said placing the food on the table.

"But it is true"

Mai was sitting in the kitchen with Lin; they had already had their breakfast and were sitting drinking tea.

"I wonder how Naru is today?" Mai said outloud.

Lin looked up at her "I'm sure he's okay...we will see him and Madoka at the office today" He replied before standing up and putting his cup in the sink.

"Really?" Mai said happily.

Lin nodded in response.

"Okay" Mai said placing her cup in the sink before heading to get her things while Lin cleaned the cups.

After the cups were cleaned and put away; Lin turned to see Mai who was ready to head to the office. The two of them headed out to the van and went to the SPR office.

Upon arriving the pair headed into the office and began to set up for the day while they waited for Madoka and Naru. After a while they heard the door open; Lin turned to see Monk and the others enter the office.

"Hey everyone...where's the big boss?" Yasu asked.

"He should be on his way with Madoka" Lin replied collecting some files from a nearby desk.

"Then I guess that we will wait for him here then" Monk said sitting down on the sofa.

Lin sighed before getting back to work in his office.

Mai was working on some files when she heard the door open for the second time. She heard the voice of Madoka and decided to go and see Naru who had come with her. Opening the door she saw Naru standing behind Madoka looking at the others on the sofa.

"There you are Mai...what were you doing hiding in that office" Monk said embracing the young female.

"Monk...I can't breathe" Mai laughed.

Ayako hit Monk over the head "You dummy let her go" She said frowning.

Monk released Mai and turned to Ayako "Stop abusing my cranium!"

"You don't even know what that means!"

"It means head!"

"It's not like there was a lot up there anyway!"

"Says you!"

Mai saw Lin looking through his door and sighing at the noise. Naru frowned before speaking up "Enough" He said simply walking past the team and up to Mai.

"How are you feeling Naru?" Mai asked looking up at him.

"Fine" He said simply.

An awkward silence enveloped the two of them.

"So..." Mai tried to start only to come up with nothing.

"Naru...how were you last night Madoka said you were uneasy" Lin said walking up to the pair.

"It was nothing" Nau said looking at the Chinese man.

"Naru"

"It doesn't matter Lin"

Lin frowned at him but didn't want to press the issue in front of the whole team.

Naru turned his attention back to Mai.

"What will you have me do?" Naru asked.

Mai blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Apparently I'm your assistant for the day; Madoka made sure to remind me this morning..." He said sighing.

"Oh...err..." She said before a idea came into her head. She stood up straight and proud in front of Naru who watched her in confusion.

Mai fought back a laugh as she put on her best Naru face.

"Naru tea!" She said sternly as well as holding a laugh back.

The rest of SPR laughed while Lin chuckled at the scenario.

Naru frowned at her before sighing and walked to the kitchen to prepare tea for everyone.

**A/N - Thanks for reading this chapter :D**

**Naru: Took you long enough**

**Dragonprotector: Why you!**

**Lin: *holds Dragonprotector back* **

**Mai: Please review and we will see you next chapter**

**Lin: If Dragonprotector doesn't kill Naru... *sigh***


	9. A Case?

Everyone was doing their own individual tasks around the office when they heard the door open. Naru turned his attention to the client before heading to Mai's office and knocking.

"Come in" Mai said.

Naru opened the door. "We have a client" He said.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute, could you inform Lin as well?"

Naru nodded before heading to Lin's office.

Mai grabbed the nearest notebook and pen before heading into the main office area. She saw a young woman standing with a young boy about 8 years old.

"Hello how can I help you?" Mai said sitting down on the sofa opposite the client.

"My name is Yuriki Tasaharu and this is my son Kenta; we think there may be something in our house."

"Okay can you please tell me what has been happening?" Mai said smiling.

Yuriki nodded. "Yes of course, it began three weeks ago when we moved into our new house; on the first night we heard banging on the walls. At first we thought it was just the house because it is quite old but..." A fearful expression washed over Yuriki's face.

Mai looked at Naru and Lin who were watching the client with interest. They waited for the client to continue.

Yuriki took a breath before continuing. "The unusual occurrences began to increase as we began to hear screams during the night, the walls sometimes turn red with blood and we have seen several dark figures walking around the house."

"Does anyone else live with you?" Mai questioned.

Yuriki shook her head. "No it's only me and Kenta."

"Has the figures ever harmed you or your son in anyway?"

Yuriki turned to her son who was clinging onto his mother's arm. "Kenta has several bruises on his back along with scratches."

Mai nodded and jotted some notes down along with Lin who was doing a electronic copy. The group heard a whimper as Kenta hid in his mother's side at memory; his mother pulled him into a hug. Mai turned to Naru with pleading eyes. Naru looked at the client before back to Mai; he nodded at her to take the case. She smiled at him before turning back to Yuriki.

"We will take the case, just leave your details with Lin and we will see you tomorrow at 9:00am" Mai said smiling.

Yuriki smiled back at her "Thank you so much...err..."

"Mai Taniyama"

After the client had left Lin with her details she left the office. Monk pulled Mai into a hug. "You did a great job Mai" He said.

She laughed "Thanks"

The others smiled before getting the equipment ready for the case the next day. Naru brought Mai some more tea.

"Thanks Naru" She said smiling. Naru nodded before heading out to help Lin pack the van.

"How has it been living Mai's life for a few days?" Lin asked placing a box in the van.

Naru didn't say anything.

"It's just us you can tell me" Lin said turning to the dark haired teenager.

"As much as I hate to admit it..." Naru started making Lin look at him curiously. "...harder than I thought..." He finished quietly.

Lin knew it was hard for his young boss to admit that he was wrong about something. He placed a hand on Naru's shoulder.

"If it calms your mind any...Mai thinks your life is pretty hard as well...especially the many case files in the morning. " Lin said before walking back to the office to get more equipment followed by Naru.

**Case Start**

The next day everyone gathered at the SPR office before they got in their vehicles and began to head down to the client's house. About half way there Mai began to fall asleep on Naru's shoulder. Naru turned his attention away from his file to look down at the sleeping girl. The dark haired teenager looked towards Lin who was smirking as he drove.

"Don't you say a word to anyone Lin" Naru threatened.

Lin chuckled "I won't...don't worry" He replied.

Naru closed his file before putting his attention back on Mai who had snuggled deeper into his shoulder. A rare smile graced his normally emotionless face at the sight of Mai sleeping. A wave of tiredness hit him after a few minutes; he slowly rested his head on top of Mai's before falling asleep.

The traffic came to a halt causing Lin to sigh in annoyance. He turned his head towards Naru and Mai to see them both sleeping peacefully. Lin smiled as he saw Mai flinch slightly which caused Naru to hold her closer to him. He turned his attention back to the road as the traffic began to move again.

When Lin and the others got to the clients house; Naru and Mai were still asleep. Monk and the others approached the van to see the sleeping pair; they all smiled other than Masako who hid behind the sleeve of her kimono. Lin gave Naru a gentle shake which caused him to wake up. Blinking a few times Naru turned to Lin who was smirking at him. Naru saw the others with the same expression as he realised that Mai was still sleeping on him. He gave the group a glare before shaking Mai awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Naru; she blushed at how close he was. Naru got out of the van followed by Mai, after the group went to the front door and rang the doorbell to announce their arrival.

**A/N - Thanks for reading this chapter sorry it took so long.**

**Naru: Lazy...**

**Dragonprotector: Hey! Anyway can you please tell the readers to review?**

**Naru: The truth hurts doesn't it and no I'm not saying that for you**

**Dragonprotector: Lin-san Naru's being mean...*sniffs***

**Lin: Naru!**

**Naru: What?**

**Lin: Apologise**

**Naru: Why?**

**Lin: Because she can kill you when ever she wants.**

**Naru:...please review...and we will see you in the next chapter**

**Dragonprotector: *hugs Lin* Your the best Lin-San**


	10. Off To A Bad Start

Yuriki opened the door and smiled at the team. "Thank you so much for coming" She said leading the way to the room which would serve as SPR's base as well as the sleeping quarters. Once looking at the rooms Mai smiled at the woman.

"Thank you" She said. Yuriki smiled back and left the room leaving the team on their own. Mai turned to the group.

"Okay...let's start by getting the equipment set up" she said smiling slightly nervous.

The group nodded in agreement and began to head out to the van. Mai watched as they left one by one.

"Oh..Lin can I speak to you please" Mai said. Lin who was about to go through the door stopped and turned to the young female, he nodded and walked up to her. Mai noticed Naru sent a slight glare at Lin before heading out of the room.

Once Lin knew the team had gone he turned to Mai who was sitting on a chair. Lin sat down on a chair next to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

Mai took a breath before looking at the Chinese man. "Could you help me with leading the case?" She asked.

Lin smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course."

"What should I do after the equipment is set up, I was thinking on putting the cameras and microphones in the rooms with the most activity but what should I do after?"

Lin thought for a moment "It would be a good idea to have Naru with us in the base while the others go around in pairs to see if they can sense anything"

Mai nodded "Okay thank you Lin"

Lin nodded before standing up and turned to Mai again. He noticed that her hands were shaking slightly. "What wrong?" He asked.

Mai looked at him shocked. "It's...it's nothing" She smiled.

Lin frowned slightly "It's about your dream isn't it"

Mai sighed in defeat "Yeah and..."

Lin waited for her to continue "...I'm scared" Mai said looking at the floor.

Lin's expression softened slightly "There is no shame in that Mai...everyone gets scared...as well as that I know you wouldn't be scared on a case without a reason"

"Thanks Lin...again" She smiled.

At that moment the other came in with the equipment and began setting it up. Once everything was ready Mai, Naru and Lin went to find Yuriki to ask about where the most activity was. They headed into the living room and sat down before asking.

"Yuriki where is the most activity in the house?" Mai questioned.

Yuriki thought for a moment "Kenta's room has a lot of activity in it as well the study and the west hallway"

Mai nodded and wrote it down. "Anywhere else?"

"We have seen the figures in most of the room throughout the house but the three rooms I mentioned are the usual ones"

Mai nodded before turning to Lin for help not knowing what to say next.

Lin was about to say something when Naru stepped in. "I think it would be best if you and your son stayed at a hotel until we have completed the investigation" He said. Lin and Mai both nodded in agreement.

Yuriki looked at Naru. "Okay" She said.

After a few hours Yuriki and her son left to stay in a hotel, Ayako had given them a charm to help protect them. Naru, Lin and Mai were sitting in the base watching the cameras while the others were making their rounds. Mai stretched and turned to Naru who had glanced at her.

"Can I have some tea Naru?" She asked.

Naru sighed and got up. Mai turned to Lin. "Do you want one Lin?" She asked.

Lin nodded which earned a glare from Naru.

"You can make yourself one as well as Naru...do you want me to help you carry it in?" Mai asked. Naru nodded in response. The pair left to go to the kitchen while Lin stayed behind in the base. Lin chuckled slightly as he looked back at the monitors _This is the longest they have gone without arguing_ He thought. He picked up his phone and began to call Madoka to ask if she and Yasu could do some research for them.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Naru and Mai were making tea. Naru silently got three cups and began to make the drinks; he made Lins and Mai's first. He went to make his own when he couldn't find the cup he had placed down. He turned his head and saw Mai making it for him. He blinked a few times in confusion. After Mai had finished making the drink she handed it to Naru who placed it on the side.

"What?" She asked noticing how Naru was looking at her.

"I thought I was supposed to be making the drinks" He replied with a smirk.

Mai blushed slightly and looked away "It's just...a habit" She said.

Naru smirked and stepped closer to her which caused Mai to blush a darker red.

Mai looked up and saw that Naru was now only a few inches away from her face. "Wh...what are you doing?" She said nervously.

The dark haired teenager said nothing and put his lips next to her ear. "Thanks for the tea" He whispered before taking his and Lin's drink to the base.

Mai blinked a couple of times; her head was trying to register what had just happened. She snapped out of her trance and angrily looked at the door which Naru had gone through. _Why you! _ She thought grabbing her tea as she headed out.

Once she got the base she saw Lin watching the monitors with his drink next to him and Naru sitting in a chair with his book in one hand and his drink in the other. He looked up at Mai and smirked "What took you so long?" He asked before returning to his book. Mai ignored him and sat next to Lin to watch the monitors. Lin cast a glance at Mai who was fuming in silence. He then looked at Naru who still had an amused expression in his eyes. Lin sighed and continued watching the monitors.

After everyone had done their rounds the group met up in the base to gather all of the data so far.

"I could sense a very powerful spirit in Kenta's room" Masako said with the sleeve of her kimono to her mouth.

"There was also a presence in the study but after it noticed us it fled" Monk explained.

"So it was frightened of you?" Mai said.

John nodded "It certainly seems that way"

"Who is going to be taking the first watch tonight?" Ayako questioned.

"I'll do it" Lin said.

Mai turned to him "Are you sure Lin? I mean...you did drive all the way here" Mai said.

"Don't worry Mai I'll be okay"

"Okay..." Mai said sighing slightly. _I know Lin is capable of doing the watch but why do I have such a bad feeling about it_ She thought. "Well if your on night watch I want someone to be with you encase anything happens" Mai said causing the group to look at her confused.

"Spirits usually don't do anything on the first night of the investigation" Monk said.

Mai shook her head "It's just..."

"Is it your intuition telling you it is dangerous?" Naru questioned.

Mai nodded "Yeah"

"Alright John will you be okay doing the first watch as well?" Naru asked.

"Of course" John said smiling.

"Isn't Mai suppose to be in charge..." Monk laughed earning a glare from Naru.

"No it's fine...as long as no one is on their own" Mai said.

The group nodded in agreement. It was then that one of Lin's Shiki detected a strong spirit nearby. Lin turned his head to see a large dark figure which was causing the windows to shake and crack

"GET DOWN!" Lin shouted as the figure smashed all the windows causing glass and wood to fly into the group.

Everything happened fast; Lin pushed Mai and Naru to the floor shielding them from the debris of the window. The others of the team were under tables or behind chairs. Mai had her eyes shut through the whole thing; she heard Monk and the others saying various mantra's and prayers. A copper like smell entered Mai's nose she opened her eyes to see Naru with his eyes wide in shock.

"Naru...what...?" Mai stopped as she saw Naru sitting next to an unconscious Lin. A small pool of blood had collected underneath the Chinese man. "Lin...?" Mai said nervously. Lin opened his eyes slightly; his surroundings were blurred slightly.

"Mai I'll look after Lin see if everyone else is alright" Naru said.

Mai nodded and checked on everyone else in the room. Naru turned to Lin was looking up at him from the floor. Naru looked at Lin's back to find the once white shirt stained with blood. "I'm going to call a ambulance for you Lin" Naru said as he pulled out his phone. Lin's eyes widened. "NARU BEHIND YOU!"

**A/N - Sorry for the delay I had some busy weeks as well as a holiday. But here is the longest chapter yet!**

**Naru: Took you long enough**

**Dragonprotector: Don't you start!**

**Lin: Please review and we will see you next time. And Dragonprotector please don't kill Naru. *holds dragonprotector back***


	11. Just Doing My Job

Naru didn't have a chance to register what was happening before Lin pulled Naru to his chest. Lin then whistled his Shiki to come forth and attack the figure that was behind Naru. Naru turned his head slightly to see the large black figure being attacked by the Shiki. Once the spirit had disappeared Naru turned back to Lin to find him passed out from exhaustion and bloodloss. After a few minutes of struggling, Naru managed to scramble form underneath his unconscious guardian. He turned back to the Chinese man and went to call an ambulance only to find that his phone of completely dead. Naru quickly ran to the phone in the room to find the line was disconnected. Naru's face paled at the realization that he couldn't get Lin to the hospital. Looking around the room Naru saw Ayako and called to her. "Miss Matsuzaki I need you to help Lin, the phones are not working so I can't call a ambulance" Naru explained.

Everyone looked at him in shock, Ayako nodded and collected the first aid kit and rushed over to Lin. She saw that the Chinese man was unconscious and sat behind him so his back was facing her. She asked Monk to go get a duvet and a pillow from the room next door. Monk quickly ran out of the room to collect the items. Ayako opened the first aid kit and got some scissors. She looked up and saw Monk run in with the duvet and pillow.

"I need a bowl of warm water and a cloth as well" Ayako said.

Monk and John headed to the kitchen to get what she asked.

Ayako turned her attention back to Lin and began to cut his shirt off. She slowly pulled back the shirt to see the extent of the damage. It wasn't long before Monk and John came back and placed the items near Ayako. She washed the Chiense mans back so she could see where the glass was. Once the wounds were cleaned Ayako wiped the tweezers with an alcohol wipe before proceeding to carefully pull out the shards of glass. Naru turned to Mai and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him.

"What do you want us to do now?" Naru asked.

Mai was shaking from the adrenalin rush she had just experienced. "Err...I'm...not sure" She said.

Naru thought for a moment "Once Miss Matsuzaki is finished we should get some charms put up immediately." He said. Naru then turned to Masako. "Miss Hara is there any spirits nearby?"

Masako shook her head "No...the spirits seemed to have backed off for the time being"

Naru turned his head back to Ayako who placed the last piece of glass in a small dish. She then sprayed Lin's back with an antiseptic spray before bandaging him up. Ayako sat back a sighed in relief before looking back at the group. She got the dish with the glass in it and got rid of it.

"Ayako can you make some charms for the rooms" Mai said.

Ayako nodded "Of course."

"What should we do about Lin?" Mai asked.

Ayako looked around the room and saw a large sofa in the room. "Okay I need some help getting Lin on the duvet" She said. Naru, Monk and John stepped forward and help Ayako pick Lin up and placed him on the duvet.

"Now what?" Monk asked.

"Mai can you get that pillow and place it on the sofa?" Ayako said.

Mai nodded and quickly got the pillow and placed it where Ayako said. Ayako then turned her attention to three boys "Okay we need to grab a corner each and lift Lin up and carry him to the sofa."

"Oh I get it so it's going to act like a stretcher" Monk said.

"Okay after three...one...two...three...lift" Ayako said. Together the four managed to put Lin on the sofa. They rolled him on his side before placing on side of the duvet over him. Monk smiled slightly.

"So it acted as a stretcher and a sleeping bag" Monk said.

Mai smiled as well. "That was amazing Ayako" She said watching Lin sleeping peacefully.

Ayako smiled at the compliment before turning to the sleeping man. "We will have to change his bandages at least once a day, most likely more today because of the bleeding"

"Well since Lin is unable to take the watch I'll take it with John instead." Mai said.

The group turned to her; Naru frowned slightly after hearing what she had said.

"I feel a bit responsible...he got hurt protecting me...so I should take his place." Mai said looking at them with a serious expression.

"I'll stay as well then...since I'm your assistant and that Lin protected me as well " Naru said.

Mai nodded glad that Naru was going to be with her.

The night shift began with Naru and John watching the monitors while Mai watched over Lin. Naru turned in his chair to see Mai staring at the floor. _She hasn't moved since everyone left_ He thought. He thought for a while before whispering something to John. After Naru left the room unnoticed by Mai. Mai lifted her head and looked at Lin who was still unconscious. Mai shut her eyes and hung her head. _I'm so sorry this happened to you Lin, you got hurt because of me again..._She thought. It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Naru holding a cup of tea out to her. She blinked in shock and confusion before accepting the drink. She looked to the side and saw that John had a drink as well. She then looked the other way to see a tray with a teapot and two cups one was full while the other was empty.

Mai placed the drink on the small table next to her and hugged Naru. Naru froze slightly before wrapping his arms around her. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head as he tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Mai...I'm sorry for everything I said to you" Naru said.

"I forgive you Naru, I'm sorry too" Mai replied with her head still in his chest.

"It's okay Mai"

"It's about time you made up..." They heard someone said tiredly. The pair turned to see Lin smirking tiredly at them.

"Lin your awake" Mai said as she hugged him carefully. Lin let out a quiet chuckle and patted her back. Naru couldn't help but smile slightly at the scene; glad that his guardian was awake. Mai let go of Lin and sat back in her chair while Naru sat next to Lin's side. "I want to say thank you for saving us Lin" Mai said bowing slightly.

Lin nodded at her "It was nothing Mai, I was just doing my job" He said smiling slightly.

Naru looked at his older assistant. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Lin looked at Naru "Stiff, but that's to be expected...has anything happened since I've been unconscious?" Lin replied.

Naru shook his head "Only a few mild temperature drops...no spirits to be seen as of yet"

"Ayako also put up charms around the sleeping quarters and this room" Mai said.

Lin nodded again. "That's good to know"

"Kazuya, Mai the temperature in the study is dropping dramatically" John informed.

Naru looked up and walked over to the monitors followed by Mai.

"What temperature is it at?" Naru questioned

"It's -1oc" John replied.

As they were looking at the monitors Lin slowly got up and headed over to them.

Mai turned around to see Lin watching the screens as well. "Lin you should be resting" Mai said which made John and Naru both turn around.

"She's right Lin" John said while Naru glared at the Chinese man.

Lin shook his head "Neither mind about me...look at the temperature in Kenta's room" He said. "It's -24oc" Everyone watched as a black figure appeared on the screen.

**A/N - That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Dragonprotector: You really are one of the best bodyguards in the world Lin *hugs***

**Lin: Yeah...anyway please review, it will be much appreciated.**


	12. Protect The Boys?

Everyone froze as the figure turned to face the camera. It was a woman with black hair and grey eyes; she was crying as she faced them. After turning fully towards the camera she let out a scream of anguish before smashing all the windows in the room and disappearing. Naru turned to see Mai crouched with her hands over her ears; eyes closed.

"Mai...Mai" Naru said shaking her slightly.

Mai slowly opened her eyes and looked into Naru's blue ones. Without thinking she launched herself at Naru wrapping her arms around him. Naru froze before returning the hug it was then he noticed she was crying. He pulled her to her feet but kept a firm grip around her.

"What's wrong Mai?" Lin asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She's the woman from my dream" She answered.

Naru looked at Lin and then to Mai "Lin mentioned that you had a dream when you stayed with him...what was it about?" He asked.

"That woman she...she was killed by her husband...at least I think it was her husband"

"It's okay Mai, thank you for telling me" Naru said slowly letting go of her.

Mai sniffed before looking up at him confused. "You...thanked me" She said confused.

Naru sighed before smiling slightly. "What would you like us to do?" Naru asked.

"I don't know Naru...maybe...maybe you should take over" Mai mumbled.

Naru shook his head. "No Mai you can do this" He said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Just think"

Mai took some deep breaths. "I think the others should stay in the base with us...at least then we can focus all of the protection on just one room" Mai said looking up at Naru who nodded.

"We can inform them in the morning" Naru said.

As soon as the sun rose into the sky Naru and Mai went to get the others to inform them about the new sleeping arrangements.

"Well you better be quiet when we are sleeping some of us need our beauty sleep" Ayako said sighing.

"Beauty sleep...you would have to sleep for a month" Monk laughed only to get hit over the head by Ayako.

Naru sighed and turned to Mai who was looking at the monitors and the results from the night before. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Naru walked out of the base and opened the front door to reveal Madoka and Yasu. He quickly lead them to the base so they could share the information that they have found. Madoka noticed that someone was missing from the group.

"Where is Lin?" She asked.

Naru turned his head to where Lin was lying on the sofa asleep.

Madoka gave Yasu the file of information and went over to Lin. It was went she got close she saw the bandages that were around his torso; they were stained red.

"He's bleeding!" She said panicked.

Ayako immediately got up with the first aid kit and asked Madoka to sit him up. Madoka watched as Ayako undid the old bandages she gasped as she saw the damage to his back.

"How did that happen?" Madako asked.

"He defended Mai and me from a spirit" Naru answered walking up to where they were.

After Ayako had cleaned and redressed his back; she laid Lin back on his side. She put a hand to his forehead. "He's got a fever as well" Ayako informed the other as she pulled her hand back. "It must have been from the glass itself, we better bring it down"

Madoka got up to get a wet rag; she returned a few minutes later and placed it on Lin's forehead. Lin began to stir; his eyes opened slowly to see Madoka sitting next to him. "Madoka?" He said tiredly.

"Yeah...I heard what you did for Naru and Mai" Madoka said smiling.

Naru watched as Madoka pulled Lin into a gentle hug which he returned a bit nervously. Naru's attention was drawn back to the others as Mai began speaking.

"So what did you find out?" Mai asked.

"Right...about 30 years ago there was a couple who lived in this house known as the Yosikin family. Apparently the couple had there disagreements and one day the husband, Tyiran Yosikin killed his wife Malian Yosikin. We also found out that when the police arrived at the scene the husband had shot himself in order to prevent him from being charged." Yasu explained.

Mai had a hand over her mouth in shock. "But why...why would he?" She said.

"If we look even further there was another woman in the Yosikin family who's husband kidnapped her child and left never to be seen again until a few years later when it was found that both husband and child were killed."

"Did you find out the name of the woman?" Naru asked.

Yasu nodded. "Yes her name was Marimay Yosikin"

Mai felt a chill at the name. "That's her" She said.

Naru turned to her. "The woman from last night?"

Mai nodded "Yeah...she look so upset..."

"But why would she still be around" Monk said.

"Maybe she wants to know where her child is..." Mai said. "And maybe she attacked because...she doesn't like males..."

The group looked at her. "What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well when she attacked us the window was by Naru and when Lin saved him...Lin was injured instead...and after that she went to attack Naru...she didn't bother any of the girls"

Naru smiled slightly "Good work Mai"

"So this means we have to protect your guys...this will be interesting" Ayako said.

Madoka smiled and turned to Lin. "She's getting a lot smarter isn't she" Madoka said.

Lin nodded "Yeah she is...I'm proud of her"

"Me too...Naru seems to be as well" Madoka said gesturing to the proud smile Naru wore on his face.

**A/N - Thanks for reading this chapter...see you in the next one...also...HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU & GENE !**

**Naru: *Sighs***

**Gene: Yey!**

**Lin: Please review **


	13. In Deep Water

The team were working away in the base trying to figure out how to get rid of the spirits which resided in the house. Mai looked over all of the notes that they had along with Naru and Lin.

"The other spirits don't seem to be as aggressive as the woman spirit..." Mai said.

Naru and Lin looked up at her. "So...?" Naru said asking her to go on.

"Maybe...the other spirits are men that she has killed." Mai suggested.

Naru nodded and wrote it down in his notebook. "That can be a possibility..." He said.

Lin smiled at the two as they were getting along with each other better. He reached behind him to rub his aching back; the skin had almost healed but the aching of his torn muscles would take some time. Mai saw this and looked at him with a worried expression.

"Is your back hurting you Lin?" She asked.

Lin looked at her. "It's just aching...nothing to worry about."

Mai thought for a moment before looking at Naru. "I think there was an ice pack in the fridge we can go and get it" Mai said.

Naru nodded and the pair left before Lin could protest to the idea. After a few minutes they returned with an icepack. Naru handed it over to Lin who gratefully accepted it and placed it on his aching back. As the trio continued working one of Lin's Shiki entered the room informing him that a spirit was nearby.

"Naru...there is a spirit near" He said turning his head towards the door.

Naru looked up at his older assistant before radioing the other who were on their rounds. The door of the base slammed shut startling the occupants in the room. Lin stood up and got ready to call his Shiki. Mai started shaking from fear not liking the unnerving atmosphere. Lin's whistle broke the silence of the room; five white lights shot forward and attacked a spirit that was appearing in the corner of the room. The spirit screamed and disappeared. After a few seconds the rest of the gang burst through the door.

"Wha...what happened?" Monk asked breathless from running from the other side of the house.

"A spirit appeared in the base." Naru said.

"Even with the charms!" Ayako said shocked.

Mai who was helping Lin to sit back down again looked at the group. _This is bad...if the spirit is not affected by the charms it means the spirit is a lot more powerful than we thought _Mai thought worriedly.

Lin looked at her with a concerned expression. "Mai?" He asked as he saw her looking at the floor. "Mai" He said again placing a hand on her shoulder; wincing slightly at the movement of his stiff back.

Mai turned her attention to Lin as soon as his hand fell on her shoulder.

She turned to him "What's wrong Lin?" She questioned.

"Are you alright?" He replied.

"Yeah...just...worried...and...scared about the case..." She replied.

Lin turned his attention back to Naru who was talking to the rest of the group.

"Yeah...and as well as that at the back of the garden there is a lake..." Monk explained.

"A lake?" Naru questioned; Lin noticed that his young boss had gone a shade paler.

"Yeah...a pretty decent sized one at that; they have chairs by the side of it. "

Naru thought for a moment about this new information.

"Do you think that the lake has something to do with the case?" Mai asked.

Naru looked up at Mai and walked over to her. "You should get some rest Mai" Naru said guiding her over to a sofa.

"But Naru..." Mai protested.

"You might be able to help us with one of your dreams" Monk smiled.

"I can't go to sleep on command!" Mai shouted.

"But you need to try" Naru said.

Mai sighed and lay on the sofa while Monk got a pillow and a blanket for her.

"Look on the bright side Mai...he actually wants you to fall asleep this time" Monk laughed as he placed a blanket over the young assistant.

Mai sighed and tried to get comfortable; after a few minutes she fell asleep.

Naru asked Lin to watch over her while he and Monk and Ayako go to investigate the lake. Lin nodded and sent two Shiki with Naru to insure he knew what was happening. Lin watched as the trio headed to the lake at the bottom of the garden; he then turned his attention to Mai who was now sleeping.

_Dream _

_Mai watched as a man through a battered corpse of a woman into the lake, the poorly beaten woman struggled to keep on the surface as her limbs grew weaker. Soon she couldn't fight the dark waters anymore and sank into the depths._

-Back with Lin-

Lin changed his attention to the monitors and saw the others heading to their destination. He kept a keen eye on a certain boss of his as they investigated the water. After they were finished they stood up and turned to head back he frowned as a figure began to appear behind Naru. Lins eyes widened in shock as he saw Naru began to get dragged into the lake. Mai shot up and looked at Lin who told John to look after Mai. Lin ran out to where others were trying to find out where Naru was in the lake.

Monk was about to jump in when Lin ran past him and dived into the lake. Monk and Ayako began to say various prayers and chants. Ignoring the pain in his back Lin searched for Naru and sent his Shiki to attack whatever spirit was in the lake.

Naru was sinking; the darkness of the water grew as his lungs began to fill with water. He faintly saw the outline of a figure coming towards him. _Is this how it's going to end...am I going to die like Gene? _Naru thought closing his eyes.

**A/N - Another cliffhanger...dun dun dun...come on Lin save Naru**

**Naru: How dare you...**

**Me: Please review and I will see you in the next one. Sorry this took soooo long...I have just started my second year of Uni so its been all hands on deck...I will try to update as soon as I can. :)**


End file.
